Dark Angels: Breaking Chains
by DarkLordHerobrine
Summary: Noctis is not a typical Sith. Her power rivals that of Bane. Her connection to the Dark Side is great enough to merit her name: a Latin word meaning midnight. Rated T for violence, brutality, and ruthlessness. Dark!Max


**A/N: I noticed very few SW-MR crossovers, so... FYI: Max is currently 9. Her PoV unless otherwise stated.**

**Disclaimer: MR belongs to James Patterson and SW belongs to Disney**

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance. _Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it. _I gulp deep lungfuls of air. My brain is on hyperdrive; I am racing for my life. My one goal is to escape. Nothing else matters. My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I run through? No biggie. My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem. My lungs aching for air? I can deal. As long as I could put as much distance as possible between me and the Erasers. Yeah, Erasers. Mutants: half-men, half-wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they're after me. See? That snaps everything into perspective. _Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone._

Oh crap, _I __think as I__ ski__d__ to a halt_. It seems that in the four years since I last fought these abominations, they've gotten smarter. I say this because they set up a flanking maneuver. I'm surrounded. Then something clicks. I don't have to run. They dare attack a Sith Lord and they will pay. A chill begins to permeate the air as I reach into the Force. Several Erasers halt, having spotted my eyes changing color. Lightning leaps from my finger tips and dances across the now terrified enforcers of the hellhole known as the School. Smiling evilly, I pluck my lightsaber from my belt and activate it with the characteristic snap-hiss. I'm quite proud of my lightsaber. It's a variant of the guard shoto design with two blades, one in the typical place and a hidden one on the other end. Whirling the weapon, I charge into the ranked Erasers. They don't stand a chance. Cue terrifying evil laugh.

Time skip

"Lord Tyranus, I wish to take my revenge on the School," I say, addressing the hologrammic projection of my Master. _"Very well, Darth Noctis. Show those fools the wrath of the Sith,"_ comes the reply. After the connection closes, I change from the traditional Sith robes to my typical black military fatigues. It is time to break the last of my chains. I snatch up three proton charges and my saber. They will pay for what they did to me. The weapon they made will destroy them. I am Maximum Ride, the Sith Lord Darth Noctis. I do not lose. My wing muscles tense, ready for the coming flight. My eyes blaze, yellow with the power of the Dark Side coursing through me. The School will fall. My enemies will taste my blade. The door to my small landing bay opens and I stride though, taking flight a moment later. I soar high, carried towards my target on the wings of vengeance.

Time skip. Unknown PoV

The doors explode inwards, the two Eraser guards who were just thrown through them slam into their stunned comrades. A black clad figure casually walks past the wolf hybrids, almost absentmindedly killing them with blasts of lightning fired from its hand. Wait. I recognize that hair. Maximum. What happened to her? The protecter of humanity shouldn't be an emotionless killing machine! What. Happened. "Doctor Batchelder, you need to evacuate," voices another scientist. On screen, the girl looks up at the security camera. What. The. Hell. Her eyes are not the warm chocolate brown they were four years ago. Instead, they are red flecked yellow. Then the camera cuts out.

Max PoV

Screams fill my ears, smoke clouds my sight, fire crackles around my feet, the stench of charred flesh and ozone floods my nose. A bestial smile is on my lips. Ahhh. I love carnage in the morning. The slaughter is exhilarating. A tickle in the Force. A familiar presence. Fearful. Who... Then it hits me. FANG! Following the Force presence, I carve through everything in my way until I enter a dark room. A room full of cages. There are five beings alive in here. All bird kids. All terrified. I rip the door off the cage holding Fang and pull my black haired friend out. "Max," his voice shaking from fear, "You're back..." "Don't be afraid Fang. I'm getting you out of here. I have a... house. It's big enough for all six of us," I murmur to him. Next, I open the smallest cage. That one contains a baby girl, who couldn't be more than seven months old. A new rage fills me. My anger at my treatment is replaced by raw fury at the suffering of an infant and the monsters who inflicted it. Power cascades from me, the remaining cages are torn apart by pure Force energy. Turning to Fang, I say "Get the others to the ridge. I'm going to demolish this place."

Time skip

_"__Noctis, why did you bring these lab rats with you?"_ quires Tyranus. "Master, they are like me and my friends," I snap back. _"__Listen girl, you must destroy them or they will make you weak. Love, compassion, selflessness, these __turn you soft. Kill them and devote yourself fully to the Dark Side,"_ he growls. "If dooming my species is what is needed to become a full Sith, then I quit!" I shout. The door to my training room bursts open and Fang, who was attracted by the noise, comes charging in. "Who is that?" asks my best friend. _"__I am Darth Tyranus, Dark Lord of the Sith boy. __You are merely a disruptive relic from Noctis' past. Begone,"_ states the projection. Before Fang can respond, I flip my Master the bird and disconnect the comm system's HoloNet receiver. I look up to find Fang's obsidian eyes locked on me. "Noctis?" he inquires. "That's the name he gave me," I whisper. "When someone becomes a Sith, their master gives them a new name. I'm still Max though." My friend nods slowly, "Okay, I get it. What now?" What now indeed.

Tyranus PoV

What is that girl _thinking_? Abandoning the Sith? Impossible! A blinking light signals the arrival of Kenobi and Skywalker. I will have to deal with Noctis later...


End file.
